


那混蛋是谁

by imalcohol



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, 东唐, 沙雕甜文, 现实向, 轻松向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalcohol/pseuds/imalcohol
Summary: 他溜了。他从一夜情对象的床上趁天才蒙蒙亮就可耻地裹衣潜逃了。





	那混蛋是谁

**Author's Note:**

> ——2018年12月28日

        他溜了。他今年三十七岁，在工地搬过砖，在酒吧卖过唱，给艺人打过杂，看起来灰暗凄惨的过去在他眼里其实没有哪一件是真正让他觉得丢脸的。而他终于圆满地在这把奔四的年纪，做了一件令他生而至今感到最耻辱的事。

        他从一夜情对象的床上趁天才蒙蒙亮就裹衣潜逃了。他叫汪东城，今年三十七，就在六七小时前，他的一夜情对象喝得酩酊大醉，他自己也没好到哪里去。兄弟们好不容易聚在一起，在圣诞前夕开了个假面派对，通常，提起面具这回事，他们的选择无非是蝙蝠侠、美国队长或者其他超级英雄什么的。

        但这次规则变了。他把自己打扮得像只松鼠一样走进房间，甚至还套了个松鼠牙套，他看着各式各样的人形动物在音乐和灯光底下诡异地舞动起来，越发觉得这里堪比聚众吸毒现场。

        在茫茫人群（可能也没有那么多）之中，他看到了老唐，他十几年的好兄弟。老唐戴的是狐狸面具，和他内心的骚包还真是如出一辙，就像个小狐狸精。虽然这兄弟也一大把年纪了，但岁月却没怎么在他脸上留下痕迹。

        他们很久没见了，刚扯上话题没聊几句，朋友们就纷纷涌过来将他们拉入酒局，他看到因为演戏认识的一个圈内女性朋友已经和他公司的小师弟激情拥吻起来。噢，这太超过了，汪东城这次赴约可没料到这个。他只好硬着头皮一边同他们喝酒玩游戏，一边同老唐唠起家常。

        再后来呢，喝了多少杯酒，说了多少句话，在酒店绕了多少个圈子？干啦，都说他喝断片了，怎么可能还记得。

        他打车回到自己的酒店，几杯凉水猛灌下肚，颤颤巍巍掏出裤兜里的手机。没有未接来电和新简讯。打开微博，除了成千上万的未读，这里什么也没有。他连接加速器，打开INS，手指来回刷新不下五次，那人也还什么都没更新。

        他现在可是又惊又怕，活了三十七年，他汪东城头一次这么怂。稍微冷静下来想想，嗯现在才早晨八点半不到，那小子估计还在被窝里睡得跟头死猪一样。谁不知道那人有多喜欢赖床。

        他又想了想，这不太对，除了他好像也没几个人知道。靠，所以为什么他要说没几个人知道，那么还有几个人？还有谁知道？谁知道？

        就在这时，手机铃声突然响起，吓得他把嘴里还没来得及吞下的冷水从鼻孔里喷溅而出。他惊恐地盯着手机屏幕上那三个要命的大字，咳得满脸通红，他取来毛巾擦干净身体，做足了深呼吸，只为了让自己听起来不那么怂。

        唐禹哲——然后他凝视着这三个汉字，英勇赴死般按下了接听键。

        “你在哪里？”

        “我，我回酒店了，今天下午还有通告，怕来不及，就先……”

        “哦，我还想说你车钥匙忘在我这了，你什么时候把它放我外套口袋的？哇我现在头痛死了，昨晚竟然喝断片。”那边的声音倒没什么特别情绪，只是忽远忽近，可能是正把通话放着扩音在起床穿衣服。

        听起来，老唐好像真的什么都不记得，就算是记得什么，看样子也没意识到这和他叫了十几年的兄弟汪东城有关。

        “啊我说怎么找不到，我是叫车回酒店的啦，安心，你头痛记得吃药，我过两天休息去你那顺便拿钥匙。”

        “Ok，那我开你车走啰，你多保重。”

        那边沉默了有一会儿，在汪东城准备挂掉电话的时候，唐禹哲突然出声问道：“你记得昨天有谁来我房间吗？”

        干，汪东城此刻只希望自己在开口回答前立即去世，但显然上帝没给他这个机会，他的心脏跳得比发疯的野马还快，而一面又得强装淡定，他发誓他从没这么打心底瞧不起自己过。

        “什，什么？你房间？”

        “嗯，我感觉……呃……我也不知道，算了，我先去吃早餐，下次说吧。”

        “那好，注意安全，拜拜。”

        “你也是，see you bro！”

        汪东城放下手机，瘫倒在沙发上，他想他可能真的用十年寿命换取了暂时逃过此劫，上帝，或者说是撒旦同他达成交易了。天哪，再过两天，他要怎么面对唐禹哲？

        酒精的失效甚至早就让他想起来了，想起来他兄弟赤条条的身体，纤瘦的大腿，还有，那根……他们都有的东西。他摸了它，舔了它，还把它含在嘴里。操……他做了什么，他还把自己的那根东西插进了唐禹哲的身体。他要疯掉了，而唐禹哲现在根本还不知情。

        等他再度清醒过来时，沙发上的杂物已经被他搞得一团糟，他把昨天那套松鼠面具拿了又放，最终丢进垃圾桶里。

   

    

        两天后。

        汪东城站在唐禹哲家门口。实际上在这之前，他犹豫了很久要不要说出真相，他感到头痛欲裂，背德的羞耻感和对老唐知道真相后的反应的惧怕感都在敲打他的心脏。

        他们还做得成兄弟吗？摊牌之后老唐会拿什么样的目光看他？他这样算不算强奸？尽管老唐从头至尾没有说过一句不要，也没有出现过一丝反抗情绪，可这件事就是发生在了他们都醉得不省人事的时候。而他可能仅仅比当时的唐禹哲清醒那么三两分。

        唐禹哲甚至还主动亲了他，要他用力一点。那些没羞没臊的画面又蹦出来了，搞得他面红耳赤心跳加速，他烦躁地抓乱了头发，在门口哼哼唧唧几声，又重新整理好发型。然后按响门铃。

        老唐的脑袋冒了出来。身上穿着一件黑色卫衣，家里开着空调，暖气从室内纷纷涌出。

        “来啦，进来坐。”唐禹哲露出笑容，招呼他进屋，但汪东城来过这里很多次了，因此他们二人之间也没什么多余的客套话和礼节。

        这时候电视里正直播着一场篮球赛，老唐盘腿蜷在沙发上，一边吃洋芋片，一边喝着罐装可乐。那件宽松的黑色卫衣显得他整个人小小一只，像个白色瓷娃娃一样。

        “你今晚要在这睡吗？”唐禹哲分神出来问他。

        “哦这个……”汪东城伸出手指挠了挠眉心，“也好啊，我就不开车回去了。”

        “跟我睡还是睡客房？算了，你跟我睡吧，我懒得换客房的床单。”

        “嗯我都可以。”轻描淡写接过那人的话，汪东城内心却是要急得要烧起火来。他觉得自己要完了。

        他和唐禹哲也没少在一块睡过，以前合作拍戏的日子同床共枕的经历多了去了，可他当然从来没有过像现在这样浮想联翩。就因为几天前他们睡在一起的时候是赤身裸体还四肢交缠体液相融。这真是要命。

        整场球赛他都没怎么看，他哪里有那闲心思。球赛播完以后唐禹哲就把桌子上的垃圾一并收拾了，然后开始边放音乐边同他聊近期工作的事情。

        “你最近真的很忙欸，要不是上次开趴体我们今年可能还见不到面。”唐禹哲又切了盘苹果端来，递一块到他嘴边，“平安夜都没吃，给你补一下。”

        汪东城张嘴咬掉老唐手里的苹果，声音含混不清：“是啊，不过年前肯定会约你啦，你妈妈身体还好吗？”

        “还好，你上次给她买的燕窝她都有乖乖吃掉。”唐禹哲自己也拿起一块苹果，却迟迟没吃，好像欲言又止，沉默片刻后终于开口道，“那个，平安夜那天，你记不记得谁送我回的房间？”

        本以为可以逃过这个话题的汪东城心里猛然敲响警钟，他努力控制着表情，不让自己显得多紧张和惊讶：“我也……喝多了，记不太清楚，那天怎么了吗？”

        “就很倒霉啊，我好像跟人家一夜情。”

        干。汪东城瞪大了眼。

        “一夜情……你真的不记得他是谁吗？”

        “不记得了，其实我觉得……唉，大东，你答应我一定不要告诉别人，我觉得，那天来我房间的应该是个男人。”说完唐禹哲就把脑袋几乎缩进卫衣里，显然尽管面前是他无话不说的好兄弟，他也因为这件事感到了十分难为情。

        “什么，我……这……”

        “干啦，真的太瞎了，我怎么会和男人上床，我现在都怀疑我真的能硬吗。”

        你……不仅能硬，还射到满床都是。汪东城脑子里的画面再次浮现出来，他的心脏怦怦猛跳着，耳根子都要烧熔化了。老天，他这样会遭天谴吧？他到底要不要说？

        “喂你脸红什么，你该不会在想我是上面那个还是下面那个吧？你快给我停下来，变态啊你。”

        唐禹哲的尴尬很快变成羞愤，他随手拿起身边的沙发靠垫，向汪东城砸去。汪东城露出一个比哭还难看的笑容，他接下靠垫，扔了回去。看着老唐那双仿佛装着星光般的眼睛，他该死的又怂了。

        “哈哈，那我就祝你终于打开新世界的大门？”哈哈声干得堪比撒哈拉沙漠。

        随即他就被老唐压在身下暴揍起来，妈的，老唐的屁股真有弹性。他要哭了，打打闹闹这么多年他从无歪念，而此时此刻他心里最想的，居然是脱下唐禹哲的裤子捏捏他的屁股。但愿老唐不要发现他勃起来的老二。

        下地狱吧，汪东城，你没救了。他一边接住老唐的拳头，一边在心里对自己这么说。

  

  

        他觉得他的整个世界都要崩塌了，脑子里塞满了蜂鸣和那些乱七八糟的画面，他颓废地瘫倒在床上。今天没有通告。他想，他可以趁这个机会和老唐好好聊聊，可是还能聊什么？唐禹哲现在根本不愿意接他的电话，恐怕连他的名字都不想看见。

        这是自成年以后他遭受的最重大的一次亲友信任危机。他真的不想连朋友都没得做。

        半小时前，辰亦儒给他微信发了段视频。附上文字：“姓汪的，你们这次玩太大了吧！我都不好意思看了！[惊恐emoji][笑哭emoji][笑哭emoji]！”

        汪东城睁大眼睛，预感不妙，迟疑地点开了视频。这是有人在平安夜那天的假面派对上拍的一段录像。一开始，是辰亦儒和郭品超的自拍大脸，二人醉醺醺地在镜头前拼命讲冷笑话，当然辰亦儒脸上还戴着狼型面具。

        接着镜头被拿在郭品超手中，他命令玩输游戏的辰亦儒在镜头前跳钢管舞。

        又一条消息从顶部弹了出来：“跳舞不是重点，自己看左上角！”

        他皱起眉头，划掉消息，把视线放在视频左上角位置。然后他看见，屏幕里的自己突然把唐禹哲按倒在墙壁，把头凑了过去——尽管老唐很快抱住他的脖子和他拥吻起来，可他那双手甚至还上下摸着老唐的胸膛和屁股，还向前挺动了胯部。老天爷，他看起来就像个欲求不满的基佬变态狂。

        他恨不得现在就爬进棺材把自己锁死。

        他不想活了。

        “那只是游戏啦！！大家都喝醉了！[怒emoji][哭emoji]！”他向辰亦儒如此解释道。而他本来就不长的指甲，现在快抠破了头皮，很快他又想到一件事，心中警铃大响。

        “这个视频禹哲也看了？？”

        “哈哈当然，我同时发给你们两个的！”

        汪东城现在明白过来，他话撂得早了，刚刚那会儿说不想活？不，放到现在，他恐怕才是真正的觉得自己应该死无葬身之地，他就应该粉身碎骨魂飞魄散，最好再也没人记得他和认得他。

        几句玩笑和谎言打发走辰亦儒的调侃之后，他就在不停尝试着联系唐禹哲。电话没人接，微信也不回，简讯也不回。他想，老唐应该不仅看到了这个视频，明白后来他们发生什么，而且，可能还猜到了他其实还记得却隐瞒着这件事情……

        他现在想坦白道歉，是不是已经来不及了？

        说真的，他应该早点坦白的。这样或许不至于闹到翻脸的地步，顶多，可能也就是互相尴尬然后一顿怒骂？他不清楚，即使这么多年的相处让他对老唐的生活巨细了若指掌，可他还是不清楚，拜托，这种事他们也是第一次经历好吗。

        难道他要落魄到跑去论坛发个匿名帖子求问网友“酒后乱性睡了十几年的兄弟我该怎么办”？

        他还是自杀吧。这样简单点。但唐禹哲杳无音讯，这让他非常不安，万一那人也情绪绷不住了怎么办？那小子曾经自闭过，他可不希望好兄弟在这种时候再度抑郁。如果在出门散心途中遭遇什么……呸，呸，他还是赶紧找到唐禹哲吧。

  

  

        汪东城这几天找了很多地方。老唐心情低落时常去的酒吧，各个篮球馆，只有他们二人知道的小餐馆，老唐妈妈的住处……都一无所获。

        但没想到的是，他最终找到唐禹哲，就是在对方的家里。一开始门铃响了很久，没人回应，他不厌其烦地按着，或用手掌拍门，并不是因为他笃定老唐在里面，而是他真的不知道接下来该去哪里了。他疲倦地倚靠在门外，他想抽烟，但也只是想想，他甚至都不知道香烟是什么味道。

        就在他想要不要下去买两盒维他奶再上来蹲守的时候，里面传来了门锁扭动的声音。

        他猛地转过身去：“禹哲！”

        唐禹哲面无表情，看不出喜怒，只是把他从上到下打量了一遍：“进来。”

        “你一直没接电话，我很担心你。”汪东城坐到沙发上，小心翼翼地和老唐保持着一定距离，生怕对方感到不适。

        “哦……我调静音，没看到啦。”他看见唐禹哲有些尴尬地摸了摸脖子，这是对方一直以来的习惯。尴尬，不好意思，害羞的时候都会这样摸摸脖子或者鼻子什么的。

        好吧，这让汪东城也感觉更窘迫了。他做了个深呼吸，给自己鼓足勇气：“那视频……你也看过了吗？你全部都知道了？”

        “嗯，辰亦儒发给我看了。”

        汪东城眼里波光闪烁，看上去楚楚可怜：“那个，我，对不起啦老唐。那天喝太多了，没有控制住，而且你也没有拒绝，我就以为……当然这些都不是理由，做错事情就是要承担，真的对不起，我现在任你处置好不好？呐，手给你，你要我自己打自己也可以，你要是想告我，想让我怎么负责……也都可以。但我还是把你当兄弟！”

        说完他眼睛一闭，硬着头皮，把双手摊开伸了过去。他确实不知道该怎么处理了，如果要他负责，他当然做什么都行，他只是想挽回这段感情，无论是兄弟亲人还是别的什么，唐禹哲在他生命里已经占据了独一无二的重要位置。他无法失去对方。

        但四周的沉默维持了许久，直到一个巴掌响亮地拍打在他的手掌心。“你有病啊。”他听见唐禹哲骂道。但也不算作骂，因为出乎意料，老唐的声音柔和得像奶茶一般，还带着可爱鼻音。

        汪东城睁开眼来。老唐正喝着牛奶用一种腼腆又好奇的目光打量着他，或者说，他和他的身体——包括胯下。正当他想开口却不知该说些什么的时候，老唐向他缓缓凑近过来。

        “那……你能不能告诉我那天什么感觉？”

        “啊？什么？”

        “白痴哦你，我都说我忘了，你这人太混蛋了吧，凭什么只有你记得，我没有和男人上过床啊，我都不记得是什么感觉。”唐禹哲放下牛奶杯，有些恼羞成怒。但他嘴上浮着的那圈白色奶渍让他看起来只是奶凶奶凶的，脸蛋还涨得红扑扑。

        汪东城努力克制住自己想伸头去舔掉那圈奶渍的冲动，收回双手：“啊？那你不怪我吗？”

        唐禹哲的眼皮耷拉下来：“……前几天我有怪你啊，但有什么办法，喝醉了意乱情迷，你情我愿。但这还是好瞎，怎么偏偏是你。”

        “那，那我们还是兄弟啰？”

        “当然啊，不过下次能不能让我上你？屁股很痛欸，腰也痛，妈的你到底做了几次啊？”

        汪东城睁大双眼，看向唐禹哲抿紧嘴唇皱起眉头的样子，那双黑漆漆的眼珠比黑夜里的宝石还闪亮。明明以前看起来很平常的模样，现在竟怎么看都像在跟恋人撒娇。

        完了，汪东城心想，他们现在彻底完了。不仅仅因为兄弟可能即将变成炮友关系，更没救的是他此时此刻就快忍不住想把唐禹哲按倒当场办了。

        算了，兄弟，我对不起你。

        他眼睛一闭，扯开衣领，托住那人腰肢，把嘴巴凑了过去。

   

    

   

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 沙雕文写得我很开心，喜欢就留个kudos吧！啾咪！


End file.
